


why draco malfoy likes sundays best

by acrobaticblood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Come Eating, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Harry Potter, i was terribly horny and came up with this so enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobaticblood/pseuds/acrobaticblood
Summary: enjoy! <3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 273





	why draco malfoy likes sundays best

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! <3

“That good?” Harry asks with a rough raspy voice, his head coming up from where it’s nestled between Draco’s legs.

His eyes are so green, shining brightly like two emerald gemstones behind his glasses as Draco reaches out a shaky hand to straighten the frames on his nose. They’re all crooked and disheveled just like the rest of him is and Draco is mesmerized. He doesn’t feel capable of forming any coherent sentences right now though, so he just sticks to nodding his head with a stupid dazed smile on his lips instead. It’s the special one that stretches his sharp cheeks oddly and even though his teeth are blindingly white he knows they still come off weird when he has a smile like that plastered on his face. Only a handful of chosen people get to witness it and an even smaller amount get to have it be directed their way. Harry’s one of them of course and he always claims that it’s his favorite. He always tells Draco so too.

Harry plunges his head back to where it was a second ago and Draco automatically curls his toes as his boyfriend licks a wide long strap over his continuously fluttering entrance. They’ve been doing this ever since they woke up. Well, to be frank it’s Harry that has been doing anything since they woke up. Draco’s just sort of laid there for the past two hours reveling in Harry’s dedicated work. It’s not his fault that his boyfriend just loves eating arse. He wasn’t about to complain. There wasn’t really much he could do about it anyway (and it’s not like he wanted to), because he opened his eyes to Harry already kneeling down at the edge of the bed, mouth full of Draco’s rapidly hardening cock. From there on out he proceeded to give Draco a beautiful Sunday morning orgasm that would’ve been just enough on its own for Draco to carry on with his day satisfied, but it turned out that Harry was just starting out with his ministrations.

Less than a minute after the first climax he had Draco spread out on the sweaty sheets like a randy starfish, summoning lube wandlessly and breaching him with careful fingers, until he’s erection hadn’t come alive again. He kissed his inner thighs and ignored his cock completely to the point where Draco couldn’t take it anymore so he griped the swollen shaft himself and started frantically tugging. Harry of course didn’t enjoy that so he pinned Draco’s wrists above his head with one hand, while the other one kept sinking in and out of his loosening hole, milking his prostate every other time. He did eventually release his hold and kissed the reddened skin of Draco’s pasty wrists, but he still didn’t touch his cock. And that’s how Draco came for the second time that morning.

Actually, it’s not even morning anymore. It was roughly around noon when Draco woke up so now it must be around two o’clock, but it doesn’t really matter anyway, for Harry is still greedily going at it, not showing any signs of slacking or Merlin forbid getting bored of Draco writhing on their bed.

“That good?” he asks again for the thousandth time and Draco just doesn’t get how in Merlin’s name he could think something like this isn’t good.

He’s swirling his warm spongy tongue all over Draco’s muscle, letting it dip inside teasingly, his beard simultaneously tickling and scratching and Draco can’t wait to be marked by it and sore deep inside when Harry’s done with him.

“Yes–! Umphhh, you git. Of course it’s… agh… of course it’s good,” Draco’s balling the sheet in his fist, desperately trying not to crush Harry’s head between his legs as they rest on his shoulders. It’s the most vocal he’s been all morning and he hates Harry for being so self-conscious. How can the tosser not see that he’s literally making Draco fall apart? Or he can see it and he just likes to hear that it’s good for Draco verbally.

“ _Now_ that’s no way to speak to someone who’s literally got their mouth full of your ass darling,” Harry teases and Draco knows he’s meant for it to be all playful and snarky, but fuck it comes out sexy and wanton instead and all it does is it makes Draco’s cock twitch on his stomach. “You do know I could stop at any moment–“

“No!” Draco yelps pathetically, pushing Harry’s head back to where it belongs – in between his lax legs. Harry goes willingly, chuckling an adorable laugh and then it’s all uneven breaths and slurping noises that really shouldn’t be half as arousing as they are and Draco squeezes his eyes tightly shut.

Harry’s working his wet and relaxed muscle even more pliant, his glasses getting all crooked again, moving onto his forehead, so Draco gently takes them off and blindly tries to place them somewhere on the bedside table, but he misses it and they fall onto the carpet instead. He’s running a hand through Harry’s unruly curls, getting the sweaty strands out of his eyes and Harry moans like it’s the best thing in the world. He’s moaning all the time actually, now that Draco thinks about it. Which is funny considering that he’s not the one being pleasured, but it seems that he’s getting just as much from this as Draco is and that’s just beautiful – that making Draco feel like this has such an enormous effect on Harry.

Harry’s griping Draco’s thighs aggressively, digging his harsh thumbs into the flesh of it like Draco might run off any second now and it’s terribly endearing how his possessiveness shines through in moments like these. Like Draco could ever run off from him. He’s lapping at Draco’s hole rhythmically, plunging the tip of his tongue into it just to force a shiver out of Draco and when he does, he goes back to sweeping perfect equal licks all the way to Draco’s balls. Draco’s about to implode, so it’s a good thing that Harry stops for a moment, catching his breath and unhooking Draco’s ankles from where they rest on his back. He wipes his mouth carelessly with the back of his hand sending Draco a hungry lust-filled gaze and then he’s pushing Draco’s knees to his chest enabling a better position.

“Hmmmph–“ he groans, grabbing two harsh handfuls of Draco’s ass and squeezing. “You’re goin’ to be the death of me.” Draco could say the same thing back.

Harry shifts on the bed a little, something that looks a lot like rutting and suddenly it hits Draco how sexually frustrated Harry must be. His cock is probably all red and thick against the cotton of his pajama pants and they’re probably already damp with precome. Draco came two times and he’s already feeling up for the third one and Harry’s been persistently arranging that without taking care of himself or asking Draco to do it for him in return, so he must be feeling tortured.

“Harry,” Draco croaks out, when Harry is about to put his mouth to use again. “Will you fuck me? _Please_?”

He wasn’t about to add that ‘please’ but he knows how Harry gets when he does, all wide-eyed and drooling like a dog over Draco’s body, like he can’t quite comprehend the information that Draco would want something from him so much so that he would literally _beg_ for it. Because Malfoys don’t beg. Well, more like – Malfoys aren’t supposed to beg. Good thing Draco’s always been a rule breaker then.

“Is that what you want?” Harry asks hovering above him. He’s brushing his lips lightly over Draco cheek, then his brow and jaw.

“I did just say so, didn’t I?” Draco snarls.

“Don’t get all mouthy now–” Harry says. “When I’ve had you close to sobbing a second ago.”

Draco doesn’t answer anything to that, but he does turn his face away when Harry tries to catch his lips in a kiss. He sulks a little just because he can, finding that Harry’s still chasing his mouth and placing a tiny kiss on it even when it’s pouty.

“You’re not saying anything, because you know I’m right,” Harry says. He’s everywhere. A second ago he was kissing Draco’s face, now he’s grazing his ear shell with his teeth and whispering dirtily into it. “I’m gonna fuck you so good baby.”

He kisses down Draco sternum then, moving to circle his nipple wetly and if it were someone else Draco would probably get all flustered by the instant stiffness that the sensitive bud forms. A shiver runs down his spine morphing into an electricity shock that travels straight into his aching cock. Thank Merlin, Harry is picking up lube from the foot of the bed, popping the cap open and pouring it into his palm. He’s kneeling over Draco as he takes his cock out from his pajama pants and Draco’s heart swells with the domesticity of the situation they found themselves in. He can’t believe he gets to have these lazy cozy fucks with Harry on Sunday afternoons. It’s so lovely it makes his heart hurt.

“Good, love?” Harry checks once again as the swollen head of his cock grazes Draco’s overused entranced. Draco’s breath hitches and he nods repeatedly, grasping Harry’s strong shoulders.

“Ohhh Good Lord yes,” Draco moans as Harry finally slips inside, first only half of his heavy erect length and then the rest of it too, fitting snugly inside Draco like that’s exactly where it’s supposed to be. “ _Harry_. Fuck me,” he commands and gets just the thing he wants, Harry slamming roughly into him. Draco closes his eyes focusing intently on all the sensations he feels like the slight burn of the stretch and the amazing friction Harry’s cock creates inside of him as he moves. He hears the slapping of skin onto skin, the wet sound of lube and their bed shrieking under the sheer force of Harry’s thrust and in no time he’s finding himself right on the edge again, his third orgasm impending.

Harry slows down his thrusts, instead making them deeper and more calculated, rocking his hips so that he finds that spot inside Draco and when he finally does Draco whimpers almost soundlessly, biting his lower lip.

“There?” Harry asks, but Draco doesn’t have to say anything to confirm it, it’s evident in the way his legs shake, his hole clenching around the shaft stretching him. “Hold my hand,” Harry whispers finding Draco’s hand that’s once again crumpling the sheets.

Harry intertwines their fingers until all ten knuckles are white and then they’re coming at the same time not having even attempted to time it. One just triggers the other, Harry’s cock twitching inside of Draco, while Draco’s hole quivers and spasms and his cock is pulses between their sweaty chests, coming untouched and sensitive.

Harry slowly pulls out, shamelessly watching as Draco’s hole twitches and oozes his come. He hooks a thumb into it, causing Draco to flinch a little and then brings it to Draco’s lips parting them and pushing it inside. Draco gladly swirls his tongue around the bulky digit, sucking off Harry’s come and letting his eyelids flutter in what he hopes is at least a little bit attractive way for someone who’s just been fucked out of his mind. Harry smiles serenely at him, that big stupid smile that Draco could very much live off of. 

“Shall we clean up, love?” Harry asks a second later, stroking Draco’s hair back.

Sundays are Draco’s favorite.

They don’t use cleaning charms or conjured lube on Sundays. They take a boiling hot shower instead and Harry always complains about it but stands through it nonetheless. Draco has a feeling it’s only because he washes his hair under them.

Sundays are the best and all Draco can think to respond is “Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> kudos and comments are massively appreciated!!!
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @whoofstar


End file.
